Resilience
by onlyalexis
Summary: U.A. Porque los errores son capaces de marginar la vida de un niño... Incluso cuando ésta aún no comienza. Pero Itachi sabía que si tenía la mano de aquel eterno protector, nadie podría doblegar su espiritu en aquella lucha de todos los días. (Los personajes de Naruto no me corresponden, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto).
1. Just breathe

— _Respira_.

 _"Respira"_ , eso dijeron. Bajo, lento, inestable y frágil.

 _"Él respira"._

 _—No te rindas._

 _"No vivirá mucho"_ , informaron. Desgarraron el alma de los presentes, la de tu mamá y la mía.

No tenías ni dos horas de haber salido de su interior y ella ya no quiso saber más nada de ti. No quiso verte morir.

Aún cuando te negaste a esto.

Aún cuando les diste guerra a todos ellos. Ni cuando nos diste victorias a nosotros.

Aún cuando a penas ibas naciendo.

 _—Tranquilo, sólo respira._

Estabas tan pequeño, tan frío, vulnerable y delicado. Te aferrabas a la vida como fiera mediante cables, mangueras, tubos...

Reclamabas la vida como un gigante.

 _—No cedas._

Con un corazón pequeño, inconcluso y acelerado.

Una máquina nos decía con un sólo sonido que ese diminuto órgano latía. Ese sonido que a veces estaba y a veces no.

 _—Sigue respirando._

Se les llamaron horas críticas, estado crítico, malos pronósticos, malos días y malas noches.

Los médicos insensibles decían cada noche que sería tu última.

 _—Sólo respira._

Pero cada mañana ahí estabas de nuevo, anunciando la guerra con un pequeño puño cerrado.

Haciéndote fuerte.

El soldado que podría caer, pero no rendirse.

Inflando tu pequeño pecho de aire, mostrando pequeñas costillas, largas venas y uno que otro bombeo al hincharte las mangueras los pulmones de artificial aire.

 _—Lo haces bien. No te rindas._

Hubieron mejorías, pero eso no definió nada.

 _"Es un milagro"._ Decían después los mismos que no creían en ti.

Hubieron también desenlaces y eso tampoco definió algo.

Hubieron noches donde...

 _—¿Respira?_

Donde todo se iba.

Donde te cansabas de jamás descansar.

Pero...

 _—Estoy aquí, pequeña comadreja._

Pero nadie se animaba a doblegar tu instinto guerrero.

También hubieron noches, aún sin tener nombre y apellido, en las que tus delicadas manitas tenían un dedo del cuál apoyarte. El mío.

 _—Sólo respira._

Y con esas ganas inmensurables de vivir lo hiciste, te aferraste.

Eras un salvaje, un guerrero nato.

Tomaste fuerzas de donde no las había cada día, a cada hora, y al abrir tus grandes y oscuros ojos negros nos dijiste sin palabras a todos:

 _"Presten atención, así es como se hace"._

Te tomó un tiempo que pareció eterno, casi tres meses después de inexplicables mejorías, un día ya no estabas en aquella pequeña caja incubadora.

 _—Hey... Hola, chiquito._

Porque por primera vez desde que llegaste a este gran mundo, te sacaron de ahí y fuiste cargado por las manos que te brindaron apoyo y caricias en tus peores momentos.

No, no eran las manos de tu padre o de tu madre, como lo que pintaba la buena suerte de otros niños.

Ni siquiera estaba claro qué parentesco tenían a ti esas manos nerviosas que te sostenían.

 _—Soy Shisui._

Y sonreíste por primera vez al extender tus minuciosos brazos en el aire y sentirlos libres.

Levantaste tus puños, tus ojitos rodaron por toda la habitación y volviste a sonreír.

Lo habías logrado.

 _—Eres muy fuerte, comadreja._

Había sido imposible no enajenarme contigo en mis manos; Eras precioso. Con tu piel de durazno y tus grandes ojos negros llenos de pestañas largas que te hacían lucir como un muñequito de porcelana. Con esa pequeña cabeza repleta de cabellos negros y esa nariz respingona.

Entonces tus ojos dejaron de viajar por las paredes y se posaron en los míos.

Había fuego en ellos, intensa electricidad y desmesurada fuerza.

Me dijiste con ellos que no te importaban los pronósticos, las expectativas y los escenarios; tú vivirías.

Cargarías con eso y más sin importar nada.

Saldrías de ahí incluso más fuerte que nunca.

Porque aquel era sólo el inicio de tu guerra, era sólo la preparación para lo que te esperaba allá afuera. La dura vida que no pediste tener.

Y me sonreíste.

Porque entendiste mis palabras:

 _—Yo siempre estaré aquí, siempre para ti._

Sin importar quiénes fueran tus padres, sin importar cuál fuera tu origen, sin importar lo que de aquí en adelante fuera a suceder.

 _—Yo siempre te voy a querer._


	2. Hortensias

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_  
 _Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_  
 _'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_  
 _Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

 _So I took what's mine by eternal right._  
 _Took your soul out into the night._  
 _It may be over but it won't stop there,_  
 _I am here for you if you'd only care._

 _You touched my heart you touched my soul._  
 _You changed my life and all my goals._  
 _And love is blind and that I knew when,_  
 _ _My heart was blinded by you.__

 _ _...__

* * *

 _23 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1994._

 _11:26 a.m._

 _VIEJO KONOHA, OFICINAS CENTRALES DE INDUSTRIAS UCHIHA._

[-]

—La verdad es que no entiendo tu devoción por el dango.

—No me cambies el tema, Shisui. Esto es serio.

—¡Tú siempre quieres ser serio!

Las paredes blancas y las cortinas azules, el olor a café impregnado por los rincones y la temperatura baja. Entraba el sol con fuerzas por las grandes ventanas, imponiendo su luz sin censura

El mayor de los hermanos se levantó de aquel asiento suspirando hondo. Le parecía curioso, _muy curioso,_ estar riñendo a alguien que vestía una bata médica blanca por haber sido partícipe de una de las peores borracheras que sufrió el hijo de un amigo suyo la noche anterior.

—¡Hermano, por favor, yo no soy niñera de nadie y te juro que no tuve nada qué ver con la congestión alcohólica que sufrió el estúpido hijo de tu contador!

—Shisui, escucha, ¿crees que voy a creerte?

—Deberías.

—No, tú deberías tomar las riendas de tu vida por una buena vez. Shisui, eres tan listo y capaz, tu vida seguirá siendo complicada si no comienzas a entender que ya no eres un niño... No debería estar diciéndote esto el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Lo mismo opino, sin embargo te empeñas en hacer lo contrario.

—Shisui...

—Ya, hombre, el muchacho no se murió. Te juro que no lo vuelvo a invitar a otra fiesta.

Así era la cosa. Shisui estaba lejos -pero muy lejos- de madurar.

Había sido difícil y él no le había exigido nunca una compostura, había tratado de satisfacerle después de la muerte de sus padres cuando el menor tenía menos de una década de vida. Él se había hecho cargo del negocio familiar, de la fortuna, de las propiedades y de su hermano pequeño.

Y Shisui era un buen chico, simpático y agradable, tenía un corazón noble y lleno de bondad, pero el muchacho era demasiado -muy- inteligente.

Era un pícaro, un oportunista con la atracción que generaba en el sexo opuesto, un ágil en provocar y salir ileso de pleitos, le gustaba apostar en carreras, le gustaban las fiestas (donde era él el anfitrión eran sus favoritas), le gustaba meterse con mujeres mayores y con comprometidas, le gustaba beber, divertirse y besar mujeres en las fiestas. Sabía de eso, y era un experto en salir limpio de cada situación. Bailar hasta el amanecer y conocer gente eran sus especialidades.

Pero sabía que era una buena persona... Demasiado buena en algunos casos.

—Sólo, por favor, trata de madurar un poco, ¿sí?, estás a punto de graduarte y en ningún lugar van a querer un médico revoltoso.

—Ya, Ishida, relájate. Te prometo que seré la persona más responsable del mundo y estarás muy orgulloso de mí.

Ishida era en el pueblo un nombre con considerable peso entre los más adinerados. Logró hacerse de fortuna gracias a su incomparable talento para las finanzas, partiendo de una cantidad heredada que podría ser sólo la cuarta parte de lo que entonces tenía. Trabajó duro, constante y determinado. Su hermano fue testigo de su imparable crecimiento.

Jamás le vio cansado, jamás tuvo cosas más importantes qué hacer cuando llegaba él y le pedía de su tiempo.

—Te tengo un regalo, uno grande. Por tu cumpleaños.

—¡Te estabas tardando en darme ese munstang!

—No. Nada de autos.

Pero para Shisui no es como que él fuera el atrevido en la vida, sino más bien, era su hermano el paranoico.

Vio a su hermano sacar de su pantalón unas llaves y abrir el cajonero de su escritorio. Los dedos largos del mayor movían de manera ágil el bonche de documentos encarpetados hasta que sacó de ellos uno con un pequeño lazo aplastado en la orilla.

Se lo extendió al menor pero no lo soltó cuando este lo tomó. Mas bien le miró duramente a los ojos y su rictus se tornó serio.

—Espero aproveches esta y cada una de las oportunidades que la vida te va a presentar de aquí en adelante. Eres capaz de esto y más, no quiebres tu carácter, tienes un grandísimo corazón ahí dentro, hermanito.

Le soltó el documento sólo cuando la sonrisa de su hermano desapareció y una mirada desconfiada apareció en él.

Sin ser novedad, Ishida siempre lograba intimidar a Shisui si se lo proponía... El asunto era que jamás lo hacía cuando debía.

—Espero te guste. —Le regaló una sonrisa amplia que le regresó el color a la cara del menor.

Las manos de Shisui abrieron entre temblores el fólder y sus labios se abrieron de impresión al ver de qué se trataba.

—¡¿Es en serio?!

No le importó más nada y se dejó ir sobre su hermano en un impulsivo abrazo que casi hace caer a ambos cuando le dijo que no se trataba de ninguna broma. Shisui tenía en sus manos la aceptación a laborar como médico residente en el mejor hospital privado de todo el país.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito!

Y ahí estaba Ishida, el mismo hermano de siempre que le consentía y apapachaba después de un regaño. Su hermano de brazos fuertes y corazón blando.

* * *

 _22 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1994_

 _04:25 p. m._

 _VIEJO KONOHA, RESIDENCIA UCHIHA_

[-]

El viejo Konoha comenzaba ser todo menos viejo iniciando aquel año que anunciaba a gritos ser el parteaguas en la vida de sus propios habitantes. 2,105 hasta ese día, justamente. Donde con tan sólo 4758.9 kilómetros a la redonda de frondosos bosques y altas montañas, un clima fresco y un ritmo tranquilo, la comunidad comenzaba a despedirse sin darse cuenta de todo aquello cuando, sin siquiera imaginarlo, nuevos establecimientos comenzaron a llegar, donde fue la tradicional plaza central del pueblo un día Shisui pasó sin prisas y notó que, sin saber cuándo, aquello se había más bien convertido en una plaza comercial. Notó que el viejo edificio del único banco no era ya más que una buena esquina para vender periodicuchos. La Universidad de Konoha había superado altas expectativas bajo la presión de la llegada de decenas de instituciones educativas a la zona. Fábricas, escuelas, cines, parques industriales, tiendas de ropa, tiendas de calzado, bancos, cafeterías, delegaciones, supermercados...

Todo aquello pasó desapercibido ante los ojos pardos de Shisui hasta que un buen día pasó frente a sus rizadas pestañas lo que sería la edificación del más grande y moderno hospital privado del país.

Un acto primermundista para un lugar olvidado por dios.

Y desde ese día, el alma entusiasta de Shisui le hizo ir al lugar de la construcción cada día al menos una hora sólo a admirar e imaginarse aquel lugar en unos meses más.

—¿Por qué aquí?, quiero decir, tanto territorio en esta nación, en este país, y el hospital más importante de todos fue a construirse aquí, que a duras penas contamos con servicios especiales.

Le preguntó muy consternado esa tarde a su hermano, este sólo se rió cuando lo vio tartamudear de la emoción.

—Justo por eso, el pueblo lo necesita. Konoha está creciendo, su juventud también lo hace... Tú podrías trabajar ahí cuando por fin egreses de la carrera.

—¡Claro que trabajaré ahí!... Aunque hay rumores, hermano.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Pues, no se conoce al dueño... Aún. Nadie ha querido decir el nombre porque nadie sabe con exactitud quién es. Pero dicen que es un viejo enfermo y ricachón de los Estados Unidos de América.

Al ver el cruzado de piernas que su hermano dio en la silla frente a él, y la seriedad con la cual narró aquel supuesto informe, Ishida no pudo hacer más que reír de él.

—Mírate, Shisui. Te has convertido en toda una señora chismosa de barrio ya.

—No es gracioso, Ishida. Ese lugar puede ser donde yo trabaje en unos años... Tengo que informarme de detalles.

—¿Y dónde te "informaste"?, ¿en el mercado?

—En la cantina del señor Toshiba.

Las carcajadas ahogadas de su hermano le parecieron, en ese entonces, muy fuera de lugar, pero tenía que admitir que su parte favorita de los regaños de Ishida era esa; cuando dejaba de lado el inútil esfuerzo de ser rígido con él y terminaba por ceder a las risas.

* * *

 _02 DE AGOSTO DE 1994_

 _BARRIO ANTIGUO RESIDENCIAL A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA._

 _RESIDENCIA_ _NÚMERO 345._

 _9:45 P.M._

 _(MESES ANTES)_

[-]

—Todavía no entiendo por qué tienes que ir tú.

—Ya te dije que tengo que ir, es una fiesta familiar... Ya sabes cómo son los Uchiha. —Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla— Además, el enojado debería ser yo porque no quieres acompañarme.

—Ya sabes que no tolero esa parte de tu familia.

—Tú sólo toleras a Shisui... —Respondió riendo.

Ella rió de eso y pegó su nariz con la de él. Era uno de esos sábados por las mañanas en las que Ishida llegaba al balcón de su habitación con un pequeño racimo de hortensias recién cortadas para ella.

Era un hecho que propiamente había adoptado desde inicios de su noviazgo, cuando confrontaban juntos la desaprobación por parte de la familia de ella,entonces él iba cada mañana de sábado y cruzaba medio pueblo para llegar a ella después de sus clases de francés. Cruzando por la plaza donde le compraba a ella esos panecillos que siempre se negaba a comer en un principio, alegando que él a propósito estropeaba su dieta, pero aún así terminaba chupándose los dedos, diciéndoles sin palabras que aquellos panecillos a ella le encantaban. Pasaba por las orillas del bosque que daban a las colonias privadas de las colimas y cortaba un trocito de hortensias. Siempre eran hortensias a pesar de sus connotaciones.

Porque Ishida, estudiante tan empedernido desde joven, se dio a la tarea de conocer absolutamente todo lo que a una mujer hiciera feliz. Entonces aprendió de flores principalmente.

Y sin poder negar que de toda la vegetación fresca que el viejo Konoha daba, los ojos de Ishida se llenaron únicamente al ver los grandes arbustos de hortensias que había por el camino a las orillas del bosque. Porque él bien podría comprar toda la reserva de ese sábado y llenar la casa de arreglos florales de la joven que le había robado el corazón, pero no, le bastó con comprar unas tijeras especiales y listones para escoger casi siempre un pequeño brote de hortensias rosas, ya que dicho color simbolizaba el romanticismo y el amor hacia la pareja.

Él creería que este suceso dejaría de suceder algún día, cuando el padre de su chica lo terminara de ver malos ojos y le permitiera el honor de tener la mano de su hija. Pero no fue así, aún cuando por fin Ishida Uchiha entró por la puerta grande de la residencia más prestigiosa del pueblo, él continuó andando por aquellos caminos, cortando flores de diferentes colores según la ocasión y haciéndole romper sus dietas con dulces y panecillos cada mañana de sábado.

—Mikoto.

—Dime.

—En nuestra boda, ¿podría yo elegir las flores de tu ramo? —Le preguntó en medio de besos.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿hortensias? —preguntó divertida.

—Hortensias. —Respondió él entre risas.

Y fue así como uno de los hombres más adinerados de la región logró enamorarla sin un sólo regalo ostentoso. Ella que toda su vida lo tuvo todo, llegó a conocer a alguien que de joven había perdido todo y se había levantado como fiera de la mano de su hermano pequeño.

¿Y cómo no amarlo?, si le había enseñado el amor del bueno, si había llegado a su vida en aquel verano de lluvias con los zapatos llenos de lodo y la ropa empapada de agua resguardando en su saco un pequeño clavel blanco que después le ofreció a cambio de su compañía y un café. Él puso el café y ella la compañía.

Se enfrentó incluso a sus propios familiares y los de ella. Cuando él no era el mejor prospecto ante los ojos del padre de Mikoto y ella tenía que ser digna del mejor partido de la región. Fue rechazado un total de once veces, siendo ofendido de diferentes maneras y la peor de ellas: cuando su fue su primo, Fugaku Uchiha, recién otorgado a la comandancia de las fuerzas armadas militares del país, a quien se le fue ofrecida la mano de la hija del hombre más rico de Konoha y sus alrededores, es decir, la mano de Mikoto.

—¿Entonces no me vas a acompañar a la fiesta de aniversario de la industrializadora de Madara?

—No, cariño, no quisiera toparme con ya sabes quién.

—Tranquila, Fugaku no te dirá nada, no dejaré que se acerque a ti.

Pero Ishida jamás se dio por vencido, sino al contrario, fue esto su mayor motivación para duplicar la ya doble fortuna que sus padres le habían heredado.

Era una apuesta peligrosa, pero el Uchiha era inteligente. Audaz y visionario nato, aprovechó la inestable situación del pueblo y compró una de las refinadoras más viejas y endeudadas del país que el viejo Konoha a duras penas mantenía en sus adentros. Pero él apostó por aquella institución que no tenía financiamiento ni para mantener una docena de empleados y, en cuestión de meses, sería Industrias Uchiha, y sería lo que aquella empresa en sus tiempos jamás había sido.

Los ojos estaban puestos en la nueva refinería de oro y, por ende, puestos en Ishida. El éxito era grande que el valor adquisitivo de los hermanos Uchiha había crecido desmesuradamente y los habían posicionado en cuestión de días como los habitantes más adinerados del país. Y ni siquiera así, Ishida dejó de cruzar ríos y bosques, ni dejó de comprar panecillos en la humilde panadería de la plaza central y, mucho menos, dejó de cortar las flores que le regalaría a su amada cada mañana de sábado.

Pero esto no fue suficiente para el padre de Mikoto, aún cuando más quisiera que fuera Ishida el compañero de vida de Mikoto, él mismo había hecho público el compromiso entre el militante Uchiha y su única hija.

Entonces no les había quedado de otra más que hacer planes de acción para estar juntos.

El viejo Konoha era un pueblo sencillo y pequeño, donde la habladuría de la gente y los escándalos sociales estaban a la orden del día. Donde, si eras propietario de un patrimonio adquisitivo alto y comercializabas para poder mantenerte, era de suma importancia estar bien ante los ojos de la comunidad.

Así pues, Ishida de la mano de Mikoto, habían ideado un rompimiento de compromiso. Y habían sido precavidos, hasta que un día de tormenta ella le hizo llamar y él no dudó en ir, preocupado y asustado llegó hasta su ventana cuando faltaban horas para el amanecer.

La encontró con su bata blanca y su fino rostro enrojecido de lo que había sido un fuerte llanto. Con las mejillas marcadas por recientes lágrimas secas, ella fue hasta él y lo abrazó en cuanto le vio llegar.

—Mikoto, ¿qué...

—Estoy embarazada.

Y entonces se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron; sería el principio del caos.

* * *

 _01 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1994_

 _03:45 p.m._

 _LAGO DE KONOHA, A 86.6 KM DEL CENTRO DEL VIEJO KONOHA_

[-]

—Mira lo que compré.

—Ishida, habíamos acordado que...

—Ya lo sé, mujer, ya lo sé, prometí no comprar tantas cosas, pero es que mira y dime que no son adorables.

Mikoto tomó los pequeños zapatos en sus manos y no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Él la abrazó y terminó por adentrarse a la cabaña.

—Sí lo son.

Sonrió más cuando él puso sus manos en su abultado vientre y la criatura dentro de él comenzó a revolucionarse. Se inquietaba cada que escuchaba la voz de su padre llegar por las tardes e irse por las mañanas.

El frío de las mejillas de él sólo le indicaba que afuera de esa cabaña el invierno había llegado con fuerzas, pero ella se resguardaba dentro de esas paredes que fueron construidas para pasar los días de vacaciones de la familia Uchiha.

Sin embargo esa ocasión había sido la excepción. No eran vacaciones y no estaba ahí por gusto, tampoco estaba obligada, pero dentro de sus alcances, era aquella la única opción que les había quedado.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Cansado, Shisui se volvió a meter en problemas, un trabajador hoy se lesionó y mi cafetera dejó de funcionar antes de la junta de los lunes.

—Uy, ¡cuánto sufrimiento para este pobre hombre!

—Oye, ¿te estás burlando?

Necesitaron de un ingenioso engaño para poder salirse de aquella jaula de oro antes de que a Mikoto comenzara a notarse el embarazo. La cosa fue sencilla; Mikoto aceptó por las buenas ingresar al internado privado que se encontraba al otro lado del país, partió una mañana dejando a sus padres satisfechos de que su hija recibiría la mejor educación sobre comportamiento social.

Sin embargo Mikoto nunca aceptó realmente ir a ese internado, la documentación de ingreso y aceptación fue falsificada desde la oficina de Ishida días antes y ella jamás llegó a la edificación de ese internado, al contrario, había terminado en la casa del lago de los hermanos Uchiha.

—Shisui me ha estado cuestionando demasiado. A penas hasta ayer se dio cuenta que no he estado durmiendo en la casa.

—¿Sospechaba de algo?

—Lo sospecha ahora, Shisui es muy audaz.

—Shisui es buen chico, yo creo que deberíamos decirle.

El moreno pareció pensar aquello. Si bien era cierto que en Shisui carecía de malicia y era el único exento en aquella bola de gente que no quería verlos juntos, sabía que podía ser demasiado impulsivo con algo tan delicado como aquello.

—No es el momento, Fugaku está en el pueblo y no quiero tener que ir a buscarlo porque de nuevo se peleó con él.

—Tienes razón... ¿Sabes?, estoy intranquila. ¿Seguro que Fugaku no sospecha nada?

—Muy seguro.

* * *

 _25 DE ENERO DE 1995_

 _11:12 p.m._

 _RESIDENCIA NO. 23, ANTIGUO BARRIO UCHIHA_

 _VIEJO KONOHA_

[-]

Lo que Ishida no sabía era que su primo había sido el único en no pasar del todo aquella mentira del internado y había bastado con una llamada a dicha institución para corroborar sus sospechas; Mikoto no se encontraba internada ahí.

—Pero de Fugaku Uchiha nadie se va a burlar.

Había dicho aquella misma noche mientras limpiaba de pólvora su fiel amiga, la Remington 1911.

La migraña comenzaba a desaparecer de su organismo después de media botella de cóñac. Había aprendido a estar siempre en servicio fuera del país hasta antes de ser ascendido que había optado por rechazar toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas de grado bajo, como las que solían beber en aquel pueblo que tanto aborrecía.

El mismo apellido le había dado la oportunidad de nacer dentro de una familia que jamás había tenido necesidades ni esfuerzos para alcanzar la fortuna de la cual siempre disfrutó. Él había sido, hasta hacía casi un año, el Uchiha más poderoso y brillante de toda la dinastía. Había sido admirado y el centro de completa atención hasta que a su primo Ishida, aquel tonto que siempre andaba mezclándose con la plebe únicamente por ser de un rango inferior a él y el resto de la familia, se le ocurrió un día empoderarse brutalmente y ser catalogado como el Uchiha del año.

Le había quitado eso y más. Le había arrebatado la mujer que públicamente había sido anunciada para él.

Porque él no era tonto. Él había sido recientemente nombrado capitán de las fuerzas armadas, era un militar excepcional, su intelecto era envidiado y su logística perfecta había logrado erradicar cientos de campos de batallas incluso antes de cualquier detonante.

Y eso haría con aquel bastardo.

A Fugaku nadie lo hacía tonto, menos un patético que sólo había servido en la vida para cuidar a su hermano. Sabía que Mikoto se encontraba con él y si Fugaku Uchiha había estado fuera por tanto tiempo no era excusa para querer verle la cara de estúpido.

Aunque normalmente Fugaku hubiera ideado un plan antes de levantarse como alma que lleva el diablo, en estado de ebriedad no era ni siquiera la mitad a eso.

Y que los dioses se ampararan de lo que el Viejo Konoha viviría esa noche.

* * *

 _26 DE ENERO DE 1995_

 _03:21 a. m._

 _HOSPITAL PRIVADO "CUMBRES DE KONOHA", VIEJO KONOHA._

[-]

Si meses antes Shisui se hubiera imaginado llegar vestido de blanco y con bata médica al hospital que toda su vida soñó en trabajar, bajándose de su mustang 67 negro, que cada día era más poderoso y hermoso para sus ojos, el cual había sido finalmente el regalo de graduación de su hermano, mirando el ejemplar más cotizado de relojes en su muñeca y siendo deseado por todas aquellas enfermeras que le miraban cruzar los pasillos, quizás hubiera sido aquel su sueño hecho realidad.

Pero como Interno, llegando en plena madrugada, derrotado y cansado de la guardia anterior a continuar con la de ese día, la palabra "sueño" sólo quedaba relacionada con su necesidad de dormir y descansar.

—Interno Shisui, llega temprano.

 _¿Qué le cuesta llamarme "médico"?_

—Sí, Tsunade, como podrá imaginarse, a esta hora no hay nada de tráfico en las calles.

—Me imagino. Bueno, y también me imagino que no querrás desperdiciar tus minutos previos a tu guardia, ¿no?

—Es correcto, así que buscaré algún rincón donde pueda dormir.

Tsunade pareció asentir a eso y siguió su camino, deteniéndose para advertirle que ni se le ocurriera andar coqueteando con sus enfermas de planta.

Obviamente hizo caso omiso a esto último y se dirigió a la cafetería en la planta baja donde solían reunirse las más jóvenes. La moderna infraestructura del Hospital y los casi vacíos pasillos de urgencias le hacían sentir extrañamente tranquilo, aún cuando sus deseos de querer estar en la comodidad de su cama a esas infernales horas con ese infernal cansancio que lograba generar la jornada abusiva sobre él, sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo su sueño realidad.

Y no podía quejarse de los daños colaterales, él sabía perfectamente que sus superiores no se la pondrían fácil.

 _"No pierdas tu paciencia... Algún día vas a tener que usarla."_ Le decía su querido hermano siempre que él llegaba a casa después de un largo y cansado turno.

Siempre estaba ahí, sin importar la hora, él siempre le recibía con un plato de comida en una mano, un vaso de leche fresca en la otra y una enorme sonrisa que siempre, siempre, siempre le decían lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Y eso siempre le recargaba las energías para el día siguiente.

Pero los últimos meses habían sido distintos. Tsunade se ensañó con él después de haberlo _encontrado_ en el almacén de farmacia en una situación _incómoda_ con una joven enfermera y le generó el caprichoso sentimiento de querer verlo hacer curaciones a cada pie diabético que llegara al hospital todos los días de esos meses, por más que el muchachito se manifestara y pataleara por aquello, haciendo que esto moviera sus horarios y el turno de Shisui comenzara a finales de la tarde y terminara a finales de la mañana del siguiente día. Por ende, Shisui no pasaba la noche en su casa, por más que quisiera aquello. Y no miraba a su hermano sino unas horas cuando él le esperaba con el desayuno servido en la mesa. Shisui, en base a esto, no se había percatado de un hecho revolucionario y completamente ajeno a su hermano; Ishida no había estado durmiendo en la casa.

¿Desde cuándo?, ¡quién sabe!, Ishida jamás le contaba sus asuntos y estaba seguro que no lo haría, incluso si Shisui se lo preguntara. Su hermano mayor tenía complejo de mamá gallina y al menor realmente nunca le importó mucho, es decir, a él no le afectaba en nada que Ishida siempre estuviera preocupándose por él. Sólo que, cuando descubrió que su hermano estaba teniendo algún otro techo dónde pasar la noche, la preocupación entonces llegó a él.

Quizás Ishida jamás pensó que Shisui se daría cuenta, pero Shisui tampoco era tonto. Él era de las únicas personas en el pueblo que conocía los más oscuros secretos de las familias más adineradas, sabía que habían mandado a Mikoto a un Internado Privado a las afueras del Viejo Konoha como último recurso para impedir que se siguiera viendo con su hermano mayor.

Él había salido varias veces con ellos dos juntos, Mikoto había dormido varias veces en su casa, hacía viajes a la playa y al lago con ellos dos, Mikoto a veces estaba en su casa cocinando para él y para su hermano, muchas veces ella tuvo que llevarle a la escuela algún libro olvidado o la lonchera con comida, él había visto desde el coche como muchas veces su hermano se peleó desde la puerta de la casa de ella porque le negaban verla y, lo más importante, sabía de sobra que él la quería, la amaba, y ella lo hacía de vuelta a él. Y eso le bastaba a Shisui.

Por eso era que le parecía injusto que por intereses ajenos, personas como el padre de Mikoto y su primo estúpido, Fugaku, separaran a toda costa aquella relación.

Oh, porque Shisui también sabía el trabajo que a su hermano le había costado posicionarse, desde cero, hasta aquel casi monopolio. Y algo le decía que la ausencia de su hermano en la casa se debía a la situación con Mikoto.

Porque sabía con orgullo que Ishida Uchiha no se rendía nunca.

Y algo le olía mal y no era precisamente la asquerosa comida que le preparaban a los enfermos en la cocina por la cual iba pasando. Ni el olor a hospital. Era algo dentro de él que le hacía sentir un hueco horrible en el estomago causándole nauseas esa noche, o esa extraña y ligera presión en el pecho que le causó escuchar las ambulancias llegando al área de urgencias justo cuando pensaba en su hermano.

Pero eran sus minutos libres antes del turno, y sus manos temblaban, su frente sudaba y su garganta se cerraba de a poco... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué era aquello?

Era miedo. ¿A qué?, ¡quién sabe!, pero era idéntico a los temores que le sorprendían en las noches de tormenta cuando era un crío. Entonces recordó... ¿Qué hacía en aquel entonces?

Buscaba a su hermano, corría a su habitación y se metía a su cama para ser abrazado. Pero la situación ya no se prestaba para eso, entonces tomó unas monedas y corrió al primer teléfono público que encontró. Era muy de madrugada ya y su hermano _tenía_ que responder el teléfono de la casa, de su oficina o al teléfono móvil.

Pero su hermano nunca respondió, y su angustia no pudo ser calmada, su espalda no pudo ser sobada y a sus oídos no llegaron las palabras selectas y reconfortantes de su hermano.

Él no lo sabía, pero ya no las volvería a escuchar.

[_]

* * *

 _Continuará._


	3. Just take care of him

Sé que no debo estar enojado contigo ni con la vida; tú no pediste irte y la vida se te fue arrebatada, yo sé que no querías morir y ahora comprendo que tenías más planes que nunca.

Quisiera pensar que estás en el cielo siendo tan protector como siempre lo fuiste. Sentado en algún trono dorado, con tu mirada tierna y tu sonrisa despistada.

Hermano, te extraño tanto...

Estás ahora muerto y no merecías estarlo, tú menos que nadie merecía irse. Y me lo dijiste esa noche de Enero, cuando te desangrabas en aquella camilla y sólo segundos eran los que te quedaban de vida.

Los médicos sabían que no había mucho que hacer, que milagrosamente habías despertado de tu inconsciencia, que no era posible que tu corazón siguiera latiendo después de tantos impactos que tu cuerpo había sufrido y tantas arterias atrofiadas que habían ocasionado esas balas. Sabíamos que era cuestión de segundos para que tu cuerpo dejara de contener vida, la causa de esto sería tu pérdida de sangre, un derrame cerebral, algún infarto... Tantas cosas.

Pero lograste abrir tus ojos en medio de la catástrofe, no te importó el dolor, no te importó la corrida de médicos a tu alrededor ni tampoco que de tu garganta no pudiera salir sonido alguno por la traqueotomía que los paramédicos habían hecho en ti, tus ojos llegaron a mí y tus labios se movieron temblorosos diciéndomelo todo:

 _—Cuídalo._

Y lo fue todo. Me estabas esperando y te fuiste resignado después de eso.

No debiste morir, y jamás me quitarán de la mente eso. Te arrebataron la vida, tu vida que debió ser admirada y no envidiada.

Esa misma que no debió concluir tan rápido.

Pero ahora sólo me queda venir a hablarte aquí, frente a tu lápida, con flores en las manos e imaginando que realmente estás aquí, vivo y viéndome con mucho amor como sólo tú sabías hacerlo.

No querías irte, tus ojos eran resignados aquella noche porque sabías que así sería, pero no lo querías. Sé cuánto querías quedarte conmigo, con Mikoto y con tu bebé.

Tu niño... No te imaginas lo hermoso y fuerte que es.

Es casi idéntico a Mikoto, pero sólo físicamente... Tus ojos reencarnaron en su pequeño rostro. Tu sonrisa está en él, con hoyuelos a los lados. Su nariz se respinga de la misma manera que tu nariz lo hacía al reír. Tiene tus lunares, tiene la oreja izquierda ligeramente doblada del borde, la manera en que en su cabello se acomoda, las mismas muecas, tu forma de uñas, la forma de sus oscuras cejas, sus pestañas que se alargan de la orilla, tu color de piel, tiene sus ojos ligeramente grises que simulan un elegante negro, tiene las mismas piernas curvadas, tiene todos los detalles de ti.

Estás en todo él.

Él me recuerda a ti, mucho más de lo que debería. Hace que me olvide de los problemas y me llena de felicidad con una sola sonrisa, justo como tú lo hacías.

¡Te llenarías de orgullo hasta llorar al verlo reaccionar a mi voz cuando le hablo!

Él está luchando día a día, a todas horas, incluso al dormir. Hay ocasiones en las que el dolor lo vence y no hay nada que le dé más consuelo que aquella canción que tú me cantabas de niño.Y cuando sus tormentas pasan y el cansancio le vence, él duerme tan idéntico a ti. Coloca la mano en su frente y duerme pareciendo un viejo personaje indio bailando alguna danza en medio de la lluvia.

Y los días pasan y mi vida comienza a estabilizarse gracias a ese pequeño.

Hoy cumples un mes de muerto, Ishida. El mes más desafortunado de mi vida... E irónicamente el más grato también. Yo hubiera querido poder salvarte hace un mes, hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas que no murieras, que te quedaras. Pero eso no es posible, ni lo será nunca. Y la vida puede no ser justa, pero me lo compensó en grande.

¿Cómo pude llegar a querer tanto a ese niño en tan poco tiempo?

¿Cómo es que la vida me dijo que ese bebé era tuyo con sólo verlo la primera vez?

Estoy saliendo adelante, poco a poco, hermano. Y es gracias a ese bebé.

Y si existe la teoría esa, en la que cuentan que los seres queridos muertos están viendo desde un punto y cuidando desde el más allá, con alas hermosas en la espalda y siguiendo nuestros pasos de cerca... Te juro que me aferraría en ella.

Pero sé que estarías decepcionado a cada movimiento.

No habrías querido que tu hijo naciera en esas condiciones, ni que su madre se quisiera olvidar de él... El pobre niño ni siquiera ha sido merecedor de un nombre.

¿Crees que deba elegirlo yo?

En el pueblo nadie sabe de él, en el hospital sólo unas cuántas personas saben que la madre es Mikoto, y porque estuvieron en el día de la tragedia y ellas la atendieron, pero en realidad ella no ha visto al niño ni siquiera un par de veces.

Me llena de coraje, de rabia e impotencia, pues yo sé lo importante que es para un niño en esas condiciones el soporte de un familiar, sobre todo de su madre. Pero es como si ella quisiera que él no existiera.

Yo sé que ella fue víctima también de aquella noche, yo más que nadie entiendo el trauma que fue... Pero ella no quiere saber nada del pequeño.

¿Te imaginas lo difícil que será la vida de ese niño?

La tendrá difícil, pero quiero creer en esa teoría e imaginar que estás desde una esquina cuidando todo, a él, a mí y a todos los que te importaron en vida.

Quiero crear en mi mente la imagen mágica en la que haces que todo se le ponga fácil, donde no lo dejarás caer en las garras de Fugaku, donde harás recapacitar a Mikoto y donde me das a mí las bases para ser el adulto que ese niño necesita.

De mi parte, yo estaré aquí.

Yo me quedaré siempre con él, jamás le soltaré la mano... Lo voy a querer toda la vida.


	4. Cempasúchil

Shisui Uchiha había vivido en carne propia la muerte inesperada de sus padres en aquel accidente automovilístico del cual milagrosamente habían sobrevivido solamente él y su hermano mayor. Había sido su novena navidad y él se la pasó llorando en los brazos de su hermano desde noche buena al ver la casa tan sola, al saber que su madre no estaría para prepararle un chocolate caliente o su padre no estaría para cargarlo en brazos y hacerlo volar por toda la casa con los brazos extendidos. Su décimo cumpleaños no corrió con mejor suerte; le hacía falta el pastel que su mamá le cocinaba cada año y los sartenazos que su padre daba para despertarlo desde temprano. Y en primavera lloró mares cuando las flores que su madre sembraba y su padre cuidaba murieron y se negaron a renacer.

Quedar huérfano había sido lo peor en la vida de Shisui Uchiha hasta ese día. Su vida se había vuelto un tormento el primer año después de haber enterrado los cuerpos de sus padres. Y habría sido peor, pero siempre tuvo sus dedos entrelazados con los de su hermano mayor, en todo momento, en cada caída y en cada lágrima.

— _Eres más fuerte que esto._

Ishida siempre estuvo ahí para él. En cada rodilla raspada al caer, en cada pesadilla, en cada tristeza, en cada error, en cada aprendizaje a la mala, en cada decepción...

—Estuviste siempre, no puedes irte ahora. —Decía el mismo que una vez le lloró así a su madre de niño.

El médico descalificado que se había quebrado en llanto y había perdido los estribos al ver el cuerpo de su hermano ensangrentado bajar de aquella ambulancia en su noche de guardia.

El mismo hermano que por las mañanas lo despertaba con el desayuno listo y el uniforme planchado. Que le cepillaba los ondulados cabellos y le cargaba la mochila hasta la entrada del salón de clases, aquel que le ayudaba con sus tontas tareas por las tardes cuando tenía cientos de cosas qué hacer. El mismo muchacho noble de cabellos lacios y largos que le enseñó el amor por tantas cosas.

— _No quiebres tu carácter, Shisui. Tienes un enorme corazón._

Le decía eso mismo cada que llegaba enojado a su casa después de alguna riña en el parque. Se lo dijo también cuando llegaba molesto a su casa porque la jefa de enfermeras le ponía reportes injustificados.

—¡Te necesito, carajo!, ¿me escuchas?, ¡no puedes irte!

Pero su hermano quizás ya no escuchaba, y si lo hizo nunca lo supo. Por la garganta de Ishida había un tubo incrustado que le suministraba oxígeno y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados.

Llevaba también once balas que perforaron su pecho a quemarropa.

Había escuchado que en el camino venía despierto. Shisui quería verlo a los ojos, llorarle como cuando de niño quería conseguir algo y pedirle que por favor no se atreviera a abandonarlo. Que le necesitaba y si él se iba, quedaría completamente solo en aquel enorme mundo.

—No puedes dejarme solo, ¿lo recuerdas?, me lo prometiste, ¡aún te necesito!.

Pero entonces aprendió que las promesas no siempre se pueden cumplir y que las personas nunca serían una garantía. Que su hermano no era eterno y que las cosas pasan por algo, o no, pero pasan, y eso no se podía evitar.

—Juro que haré pagar a quien te hizo esto, hermano, pero por favor quédate... ¡No te vayas, idiota!, ¡¿q-qué haré sin ti ahora?!, hermano, no me dejes...

Unos brazos desconocidos le jalaron fuera del alcance de su hermano y otros comenzaron a maniobrar el cuerpo de éste. Él ya no tenía noción, sus piernas ya no las sentía y en cualquier momento vomitaría ahí mismo. Vio en movimientos sin nitidez y en cámara lenta cómo su hermano era desprendido de la playera y, para su horror, pudo apreciar los agujeros de las balas, los médicos pidiendo despejar y su hermano botando al choque del desfibrilador en su piel. Uno, dos, tres...

Hasta que el médico anunció la hora de la muerte y Shisui murió a medias junto con su hermano esa noche.

 _Porque nada es eterno, y los ángeles no son terrenales._

Uchiha Shisui lo supo ese día.

* * *

Un desgarrador dolor la hizo despertar violentamente mientras sus huesos se contraían sin poder controlar ni una sola extremidad. Quiso gritar, pero de su boca no salían sonidos más que los de un doloroso gemido.

Tenía muchos de sus huesos dañados, volteó la cara para evitar ahogarse con su propia sangre brotando de su boca y nariz. No podía moverse, sin embargo era su interior el que se manifestaba dolorosamente. Se contraía, convulsionaba y sentía que se le desprendían todos los órganos.

Buscó desesperada una salida, pero el moverse sólo le provocaba más daño. Presa del miedo de que su agresor regresara en cualquier momento, se concentró sólo en poder respirar. Pero fue imposible, su espalda baja se contrajo en un espasmo, sintiendo sus huesos desprenderse, no le quedó de otra más que gritar y aruñar la alfombra sangrada bajo ella.

Estaba muriendo, ella lo sabía. No había manera de sobrevivir, y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo; su vida entera había acabado esa misma noche. Frente a ella cayó el hombre al que amaba con el pecho lleno de balas de plomo, después de eso, su vientre fue pateado y golpeado brutalmente con un bate de béisbol... Su hijo había muerto también.

En un momento de lucidez, rodó sus ojos por aquella habitación en penumbra... Y lo vio.

Miró a Ishida. El amor de su vida se moría a menos de cuatro metros de donde estaba ella. Aquel cuerpo que tanto abrazó y amó, se encontraba bañado de sangre. Y gritó su nombre ya sin miedo, ahora con coraje. El llanto le traicionaba e impedía que sus palabras salieran lo más claras posible.

Pero logró arrastrarse hasta él. Sintió como en el proceso se desprendía de sus órganos y se desangraba a mares. Podía sentir el río de sangre correr entre sus piernas desechas y cómo los huesos de su columna se abrían hasta querer partirla en dos... Pero logró alcanzar su mano fría y apretarla en cada oleada de dolor.

Lloró por él, le gritó que despertara y se desgarró el alma al ver que de su pecho no surgía algún movimiento que demostrara vida.

Entonces se levantó un poco más y se siguió arrastrando hasta tocar su rostro. El dolor superaba sus fuerzas, y no quiso voltear, pero al moverse sintió que por sus piernas se escurrían los órganos que se desprendieron de ella. Se aferró a la cara de él y le susurró sobre los labios el último "te amo".

—No nos dejes... Ishida...

Los minutos fueron una eternidad, las olas de dolor ya no se presentaban, pero ella iba perdiendo aún más las fuerzas. Sonrió al pensar que se moría junto a sus dos personas; Ishida y su hijo o hija.

Porque ya nada valdría la pena, porque ella ya lo había dado y perdido todo.

 _Me lo arrebataron._ Llegó a pensar en un momento de coraje, donde sólo por una pequeña fracción de segundo, no le dieron ganas de morirse. Donde en su pecho nació el sentimiento fuerte de querer hacer pagar al culpable de todo eso.

—Cuídale.

Pensó escuchar, pero quizás sólo fue un producto de su imaginación que se negaba a perder al dueño de aquella voz que tanto la enamoró. Al hombre que adoraba, al padre de su hijo.

Tomaría venganza. O, si tenía suerte, moriría ahí mismo junto con ellos.

Pero al cabo de media el ruido de ambulancias le hizo saber que ese día la suerte estaba lejos de acompañarla. Abrió los ojos y la mano de Ishida estaba sobre su mentón, pero él seguía igual, pálido como una hoja, bañado en sangre e inmóvil.

Logró ver la silueta de un tercero en la cabaña, seguido de otro junto a una camilla. Después de eso sólo logró retener ruidos y movimientos confusos, y la imagen que de su mente jamás se iría.

El paramédico alzando en sus manos un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en sangre que retiró de su entrepierna. Lo vio _muy_ claro, vio sus pequeños dedos y su negra cabeza, su piel morada y sus labios oscuros, todo lo demás era sangre.

Un grito de pánico se escuchó esa noche y su corazón dejó de latir en cuanto este terminó.

* * *

—Yo sabía que este muchacho sólo nos traería problemas.

—No deberías descuidar tanto tus palabras, el cuerpo de Ishida aún está tibio —Replicó la mujer con desagrado—... Muerto, pero tibio.

—Ese es el menor problema ahora, ¿no lo ves?

Ella sólo dejó salir un largo y cansado suspiro que abarcó cada rincón de aquella sala donde los médicos solían descansar en sus tiempos libres.

—¿Cómo está Shisui?

—Entró en crisis nerviosa, se encuentra sedado ahora.

—¿Y Mikoto?

—Para sorpresa de todos, ella está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, físicamente solo tiene unas fracturas que carecen de importancia ... Está en piso. No corre ningún riesgo.

—¿Y el...?, ¿o la...?

—Fue niño. —Respondió con simpleza. Aunque sintió extraño cómo un sentimiento de orgullo mezclado con nostalgia llenó sus palabras. —De él no sé mucho... Según supe de su estado, no se cree que siga vivo.

El hombre más joven casi deja caer la taza con café de sus manos. Su único ojo visible se abrió al escuchar las palabras de la rubia y la incredibilidad se apoderó de él al instante.

¿Había dicho que el niño había sobrevivido?, ¿la miseria de cuerpo sin oxígeno que llegó bañado en placenta aún tibia?, ¡debían estar locos!

Él vio el estado de ella minutos después de anunciar la muerte de Ishida Uchiha. Estaba llena de sangre y de fracturas, de sus piernas desprendían restos de lo que fue la placenta y, según habían dicho, encontraron el cuerpo del bebé -o partes de él- a escasos centímetros de ella.

Su noción, su lógica y naturaleza le indicaron que el producto no había llegado con vida.

En el analítico y frío razonamiento de Orochimaru, aquello había sido la opción más conveniente, pero ahora su colega le informaba que era lo contrario.

 _Tranquilo..._ Se dijo. No había de que preocuparse, ¿no?, era imposible que ese niño sobreviviera.

—Tienen que hablar con Shisui. —Habló ella después de un rato. —Necesita saber que tiene un sobrino, tiene que saberlo _todo._

—¿Tú estás loca o qué?

—¿Por qué lo estaría?, es su derecho, y nuestra la obligación de informarle.

—No, no lo es. ¿Se te olvida que fue Ishida quien indicó que el último que debería enterarse de que era él el dueño de este hospital, Tsunade?

—¡Pero Ishida murió hace unas horas!, ¡¿no te das cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas?!, Ishida murió, tiene o tenía un hijo con Mikoto Uchiha y lo más importante; el heredero de este hospital es Shisui... Todo ha pasado directamente a manos de ese muchacho.

—¡No!—gritó al momento— Ishida no sabía ni un pelo sobre hospitales, no sabía nada absolutamente de este mundo, ¿se te olvida quién levantó todo esto?, él sólo quería construir el hospital más grande de todo Konoha y ganar dinero.

—¡Él lo que quería era construir el hospital más grande de Konoha para su hermano menor! —Respondió ella— ¡Tú no tienes derecho a juzgar las que fueron sus acciones!, ¿crees que Shisui no tiene el derecho de saberlo?

—¡No, no y absolutamente no!. Yo no dejaré el hospital que me costó trabajo contruir en manos de un mocoso fiestero que sólo piensa en mujeres y embriagarse todo el tiempo.

—Ese es tu actual jefe, ¿sí lo sabías?

—Ishida nos dio las bases, las herramientas y sobre todo la confianza para construir el cuerpo de este hospital, el legado de su hermano, de su familia... Coincido con Tsunade, no es justo nada de lo que hablas, Orochimaru. —Habló Hatake después de un rato en silencio.

—Gracias, Kakashi, me alegra saber que al menos tú tienes cordura en el tema. Yo misma le diré.

—Están cometiendo un error... Ese muchacho está muy inestable ahora y lo último que necesita es más problemas.

—Ahora coincido con Orochimaru...

—¡Kakashi!, ¿Qué pasó con tu cordura?

—Tsunade, el muchacho tuvo una crisis y está sedado, su hermano murió en sus brazos hace horas, se va a enterar de que su hermano dejó un hijo y probablemente éste muera en unas horas... ¿Crees que vaya a escucharte ahora?, o peor aún, si llega a escucharte, ¿crees que le va sentar mejor el saber que ahora es dueño de un hospital?

Hubo un silencio por un momento, en el que Tsunade creía que iba a colapsar y en el mismo que Orochimaru reía internamente.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

—Por el momento, no alarmar al personal... No queremos un escándalo más. Trataremos de hablar con Shisui sobre el hijo de su hermano, a fin de cuentas, necesitaremos un familiar que responda por él mientras Mikoto esté indispuesta, él tiene que...

—¡Es una locura todo esto, me voy, me largo!—gritó harto de ser ignorado.

—Orochimaru, si te vas, no regreses, quedas vetado de este hospital.

—¿Qué dices?

—Digo que no necesitamos más gente ambiciosa y queriendo estropear las cosas en este hospital. Las acciones que Ishida te aportó fueron condicionales, a diferencias de las mías. Tu diez por ciento es inferior a mi treinta por ciento, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

—¡Tú no puedes hacer eso en un momento como este!

—Ishida estuvo de acuerdo conmigo hace meses al plantearle la idea de que, por más valiosa que fuera tu experiencia, no estaríamos dispuestos a que alguien tomara tanto empoderamiento sin sentido común.

—¡Este hospital es tan mío como el que puso los billetes para levantar los muros!

Kakashi en ese momento tuvo el impulso de levantarse y tomar posición entre los médicos. Había permanecido sentado, callado y con los nervios de punta observando todo. En gran parte, Tsunade tenía las palabras llenas de razón. Lo mejor era _limpiar_ de alguna forma el cuerpo del hospital para la llegada del nuevo jefe. Shisui era joven, iba comenzando su carrera, en aquello tenía razón Orochimaru.

Prácticamente Shisui iba terminando la escuela. Su título aún estaba fresco y él tenía unos meses solamente de servir en un hospital de verdad.

—Necesitan un jefe con experiencia, alguien que sepa dónde está parado. No a un niño que del cielo le cayó un hospital.

Sin nada más qué aportar, y consciente de que de ese hospital había sido despedido, Orochimaru acomodó su eterna bata blanca y con la mirada orgullosa salió de esa sala.

—¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de hacer?

—A partir del día de hoy, Cumbres de Konoha se sumerge en ambigüedades...

* * *

El frío de aquel invierno entraba por la ventana de esa mañana, haciendo rudamente que los escalofríos le retorcieran sin control los brazos. Se levantó y buscó su ropa donde sabía que iban las pertenencias de los pacientes, pero la muda de ropa que traía cuando ingresó era el uniforme clínico, el cual aún estaba manchado de sangre de su hermano y prefirió quedarse con la bata del hospital puesta y salir a los casilleros.

Agradeció poder llegar hasta él y ser consciente de abrirlo con la llave correcta. Los estragos de los sedantes estaban en él, recordándole que seguía vivo, que debía estar calmado porque el infierno se había desatado a su alrededor, que era necesario... Pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso.

Se abotonó la camisa y al ponerse el suéter soltó unas lágrimas. Casi sin darse cuenta salió de ahí y se dirigió al estacionamiento, agradeciendo el hecho de que a Tsunade no se le haya ocurrido quitarle las llaves del coche también. Se subió y arrancó marcha con la cabeza a punto de explotarle, y cuando se detuvo en el primer semáforo en rojo, los sollozos lo doblaron, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y el temblor de sus piernas le impedía acelerar. Los demás conductores no entendían la crisis en la que Shisui estaba cayendo, los cláxones rezonaron por la avenida y los gritos le recordaron donde estaba parado. Pero, sin saber cómo, fue capaz de llegar. Shisui siempre era capaz de llegar a donde sea.

La casa terminó por partirle el alma. El aroma de su hermano todavía andaba por ahí. Ese finísimo perfume le impregnó las fosas nasales en cuanto cruzó la entrada, y su menté le engañó por un momento, pensando que escucharía su voz desde la cocina preguntándole qué tal había estado su día. Fantaseó con el momento de decirle que había soñado, en algún momento de descanso en su guardia, que él había muerto, y que había tenido tanto miedo. Pero ya no había tiempo de fantasías.

—Ojalá yo hubiera muerto en lugar tuyo.

Y en ese momento su vista viajó hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala, donde su hermano cada mañana ponía una flor diferente y lo hacía su espacio favorito para esperarlo hasta tarde.

En la pequeña mesa había un frasco con margaritas un poco opacas ya, dejando expuesto un sobre debajo de estas. Shisui sollozó nuevamente al abrirlo y ver que era la letra de su hermano.

Ishida solía hacer eso. Cuando tenía que irse dejaba una nota para Shisui, sin escribirle nada en especifico, sino alguna frase motivadora y debajo, en forma de posdata, le indicaba que había cierta comida en el refrigerador.

Pero esa vez era una página llena, no dos o tres párrafos. Los ojos de Shisui ardieron en lágrimas y los sollozos lo doblaron por completo al apreciar la letra de su hermano. Aquella carta donde su hermano se confesaba a él, donde lo llenaba de conocimiento, donde por última vez le decía lo importante que es para él y lo mucho que lo amaba...

* * *

Sin noción del tiempo, Mikoto despertó a la mañana siguiente del día de la desgracia. Con un catéter conectado a su mano y sintiéndose sin fuerzas y con un dolor dormido en todo el cuerpo. su garganta seca le hizo regresar al mundo e impulsarla a buscar algo de agua.

Para su sorpresa, el entorno comenzó a formar sombras del tamaño de personas y su oído comenzó a agudizarse, dándole claridad a lo que le rodeaba.

Escuchó un " _Yo me quedo con ella"_ y supo que por el blanco del techo y el pitido de máquinas, se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital.

Se le mojaron los labios y por sentido los movió, sintiendo la orilla de un vaso sobre ellos. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas abrir bien los ojos y ser consciente de qué era lo que estaba pasando, cuando pudo, prefirió haber estado muerta.

—Fugaku...

—Al fin despiertas.

Desafortunadamente no era una alucinación. Ese hombre, con el sólo hecho de estar ahí, volvía a traer a ella el mismo infierno que la dejó así. Su corazón comenzó a ensordeserla y a sus pulmones le comenzó a faltar el aire.

Recordó en ese momento el rostro furioso de aquel Fugaku que le pateaba en vientre, recordó las súplicas de ella cuando él no se midió y parecía querer destrozarle con un bate de béisbol la barriga... Recordó la sangre, los disparos. A Ishida muerto a su lado.

—¡Desgraciado!

Y ella gritaba y gritaba, pero nadie fue a ayudarle, nadie se atrevió a entrar ni a desafiar las órdenes de Fugaku Uchiha. Él parecía ni inmutarse ante la mujer que se retorcía bajo sus brazos.

—¡Era el amor de mi vida, imbécil, y era mi hijo!... ¡Mi bebé!

—Cálmate, cálmate. —Repetía él. Trataba de someterla y que dejara de patalear por todos lados, hasta que logró sostenerla de las muñecas y presionar su cuerpo con el de ella. Él siendo el más fornido de los integrantes Uchiha, no tuvo problema alguno en posicionarse de tal manera que a Mikoto no le quedó más que llorar.

—Cállate, perra. Cállate y escúchame.

—¡Suéltame, maldito asesino, te voy a matar!

—Shh. —Le soltó una muñeca y le tapó la boca bruscamente con una mano. —Desgraciada, eso era lo mínimo que te merecías, tú y aquel inútil... Pero escucha, harás lo que te diga.

—Jamás, ¿me escuchaste?, todo mundo sabrá lo poco hombre que eres, lo enfermo que estás. Sabrán que asesinaste a tu propio primo y mataste a un bebé inocente en el vientre de su madre, tú irás a la cárcel...

—¡Que te calles, idiota! —Gritó callándola. Y cuando Mikoto cerró los ojos presa de la furia y del miedo, le susurró en la cara— Tu bastardo sigue vivo.

—¿Cómo?

—Así como escuchas, tu engendro sobrevivió, no sé cómo, pero lo hizo. Ahora mismo está en este maldito hospital... Y si quieres que así siga siendo, escúchame.

—¡No! —Chilló Mikoto. Todo su panorama había cambiado.— ¡Déjame verle, quiero estar con él!

El Uchiha cansado y a punto de perder la paciencia, le tomó de los cabellos y ejerció más fuerzas para hacerla callar.

Estaba harto de ese hospital, él sólo quería irse de ahí y ya no saber más. Pero la cosa para Fugaku ya no estaba fácil; Mikoto había tenido un hijo de otro hombre, aún cuando meses antes el compromiso entre él y ella había sido anunciado públicamente. La gente hablaría, el consejo Uchiha se vería manchado y él sería humillado.

Pero ya no podía matar al niño tampoco.

—Tu padre está afuera muy molesto, Madara viene en camino, la gente comienza a hablar y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder más por tu culpa. —Suspiró cansado— Escucha, nos casaremos y ese bastardo irá al orfanato del centro si es que logra sobrevivir en su estado y después...

—¡No!, nada de eso, prefiero mil veces quedarme sin fortuna, en la calle y que la gente sepa que ese niño es de Ishida Uchiha y mío a que me separes de él. El niño se queda conmigo.

—De ninguna manera, el niño ese no puede quedarse, fue un error tenerlo y no...

—Entonces no hay trato —sentenció—, y que la gente lo sepa, no me molestará anunciarlo yo misma.

Fugaku la soltó y al momento ella le escupió. La sangre de él hirvió y le regresó una bofetada.

—¡He venido aquí con mi mejor disposición sobre el tema, después de lo bajo que has caído, de lo infame, de lo zorra que has sido!, te has hecho de un hijo de mi primo...

—¡Primo al que mataste como un animal!

—¡Y volvería a matar!, que te quede claro, Mikoto, si he sido capaz de matar a mi propia sangre, podré matar a ese bastardo tuyo antes de que la misma naturaleza lo haga. La criatura de milagro respira.

—Te mato, ¿me entendiste?, si no lo he hecho ya por haber matado a Ishida es justo por eso... Por mi hijo. Porque por él viviré y en él vivirá el recuerdo de su padre que no pudiste enterrar.

Los ojos de Fugaku brillaron de furia y toda la cordura que se esforzó por tener se fue. Avanzó como fiera y la pescó del cuello, susurrándole al oído:

—Entonces tendrás que convivir con los dos. Allá afuera está tu padre con agentes federales, se acaba de enterar que es abuelo, ¿te imaginas el escándalo que hubo hace unas horas?,

No fueron necesarias más explicaciones. El pulso de Mikoto comenzó a retumbarle en los oídos cuando la mano de Fugaku le apretó el mentón y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

—Tienes dos opciones; cumplir tu papel de madre tonta y zorra, dejar que tu padre te quite la fortuna de tu familia e irte con tu bastardo y que se muera en dos horas por la falta de atención médica, o aceptar mi trato, casarte conmigo y criar a tu bebé como si hubiera sido un error de juventud nuestra, un percance que antes del matrimonio.

—Estás enfermo.

—Lo estoy. No me provoques, y apúrate, tu padre está gestionando el traslado de ese engendro al orfanato del pueblo, ahí donde ni gasas tienen en la enfermería. Es la sentencia de muerte de tu bastardete.

Y ese día de enero, una vez más, Mikoto sintió el miedo calarle los huesos más que el propio frío.


End file.
